The Case of the Crossover Detectives
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: The result of watching qubo and drinking too much soda. Sally Bollywood & Doowee travel with her dad on a case to the city of Falcongate, where Sally meets the Kirrin cousins, resulting in the young sleuths joining forces to stop a smuggling ring.
1. Indian detective times 2

The Case of the Crossover Detectives.

All characters are copyright their respective owners.

* * *

The train chugged down the track, headed to its' destination, the small town known as Falcongate. This town was so small it could only be reached by boat or train and was known for being a quaint, seemingly normal burg. But even small towns like this could have crime, and a new group of visitors to the city would soon learn that.

"Thanks for taking us along on your case dad," said the passenger, a 12-year old Indian girl. She had long purple hair that reached to nearly her knees and wore a lilac colored sari with a pink elephant on it, lilac socks and puffy orange pants, shoes & sash as well as gold bracelets & earrings.

"You're quite welcome Sally," her father replied. He was an older Indian man with shorter purple hair, wearing a purple button-down shirt, white trousers & black shoes.

"If I might ask, why are we travelling here again?" Sally Bollywood asked her dad in her British accent.

"Because, a gang of smugglers I was following in Cosmopolis has fled town and relocated here," Harry explained "if I'm going to have any chance to nail them, I must follow them."

"I hate to bother you Mr. Bollywood, but do you have legal jurisdiction to operate in the area?" asked a young boy about Sally's age. He had spiky orange hair and wore a green t-shirt with a yellow elephant on it, brown trousers, and green trainers.

"Not to worry Doowee, I fully intend to cooperate with the local authorities when we arrive," Harry told him.

"Where exactly are we arriving to?" Sally queried.

"It's called Falcongate, I believe," Harry told his daughter "from what I've heard, it's supposed to be your average quaint small town."

"Well it's nice to be out of Cosmopolis and visit a new place," Sally said "I just hope no one will need the SBI while we're gone."

"Sally, I'm sure our friends can handle themselves for a few days," Doowee told her.

Eventually, the train stopped and the three passengers dismounted and surveyed their destination.

"Nice place, I guess," Doowee commented.

"Well come children, I need to get us situated at the hotel," Harry told them, as he grabbed his luggage.

"Dad, do you think Doowee and I could have a chance to explore around for a bit?" Sally asked.

"I don't know Sally…"

"Oh come on dad, we'll be fine; I can handle myself and Doowee can…" the girl struggled for words "well, I'll take care of us."

"Oh, very well my little mongoose," Harry said, hugging Sally "but I expect the two of you back at the hotel for lunch."

"Thanks dad," Sally said, "come on Doowee, we've got some exploring to do."

"All right, all right," a bored Doowee said, taking one of the bags before heading after his best friend.

"Okay Sally, what's this all about?" Doowee asked after they were out of earshot "first, you tell me to bring our SBI gear, then you don't want to hang out with your dad."

"It's not that I don't want to hang out with my dad," Sally told him "I'm just hoping we can use this time to find a case for the SBI."

"Why can't you just enjoy a holiday like everyone else?" Doowee wondered "why do you always have to find mysteries behind it?"

"Because I love solving mysteries, and I'm sure this town has them," Sally explained "if there are smugglers operating here, then it stands to reason that there may be some other crimes occurring here beneath the surface. And the SBI is going to solve them!"

"Come on Sally, can't you just please forget about this mystery thing for one minute?" Doowee pleaded

"All right, I guess we could do some sightseeing," Sally said "we are in a new city, after all. And who knows, maybe we'll meet some new kids to play with."

"Sounds like a plan," Doowee told her.

* * *

So the two friends made their way down the streets of the town, taking in the rather rustic shops and houses that lined them.

"Jeez, it's like this place is stuck in the Middle Ages," Doowee commented "do you think they even have a hookup for my laptop?"

"I'm sure there's one around here somewhere," Sally told him "I'll admit, things here are not quite as advanced as Cosmopolis."

"Did you notice they didn't have an airport? I've never even heard of that."

"Yes, well, we'd best hurry if we're going to get back to the hotel for lunch," Sally told him.

"Ah yes lunch, now were talking," Doowee said, his mouth nearly full of drool "I wonder what we're having?"

Sally giggled "let's find out before you get drool all over the place."

The two kids made their way back in the direction of the hotel. It was then Sally noticed a girl & dog across the street.

"Hold off on that Doowee," she said "let's see if we can make a new friend first."

"Oh come on Sally, I'm getting hungry!" Doowee whined, but nonetheless followed his purple-haired pal.

"Hello," Sally said, greeting the mystery girl. Said girl was Indian, and seemed to be not too much older than Sally. She wore a yellow jumper, red short sleeved jacket & black pants & trainers. Her eyes were a light green and her face was dotted with several freckles.

"Oh hello, you two must be new here," the girl replied in a British accent, not unlike Sally's.

"Yes, my dad's here on business, so we're tagging along for a little holiday," Sally explained "I'm Sally Bollywood, and this is my friend Doowee McAdam.

"Nice to meet you," Doowee said "and your dog too, I guess."

"I'm Jo Misra, and you've already both met Timmy," Jo said, gesturing to the dog "how long will you be here?"

"Only a few days tops," Sally told her.

"Well, while you're in Falcongate, why don't you let me give you a tour; I grew up here, so I know the whole town," Jo said.

"We wouldn't want to impose…" Sally began.

"Nonsense, we wouldn't mind, would we Timmy?" she asked, with the dog responding with a bark.

"Well in that case, lead the way," Sally said.

"Sally, what about unch lay with your ather fay," Doowee whispered.

"Daddy will understand if we're a few moments late," Sally assured him "besides, I'd like to become better acquainted with this new girl. Something tells me we're going to become good friends."


	2. Sally meets the Kirrins

"So how do you like Falcongate so far?" Jo asked Sally, as the three kids continued their tour of the city.

"Oh, it's quite lovely, and very quaint," Sally replied.

"I believe that's what the town founders were going for," Jo jokingly replied.

"Um Sally, I hate to break this up, but we really need to get back to the hotel and your dad," Doowee interjected.

"He's right, I can't keep my dad waiting anymore," Sally told Jo "but it was very nice meeting you, and thank you for showing us around."

"My pleasure," Jo told her "why don't I give you my cell phone number; then, when you're done with lunch, you can call me up and we can hang out some more. If your dad is okay with that, of course."

"That'd be great!" Sally exclaimed happily, before Jo wrote down her number on a slip of paper and handed it to the girl.

"Well, hopefully I'll hear from you again Sally Bollywood," Jo told her "come on Timmy, we need to be getting home ourselves."

Sally waved goodbye to her new friend, before sticking the slip in her sari. Then, she and Doowee made their way towards the local hotel.

* * *

"Sally, where have you been?" Harry asked when she arrived "we were supposed to meet here nearly a half hour ago."

"I'm sorry daddy, but I met this amazing new girl and she took me on a trip around the town and well…" the girl twiddled her thumbs in embarrassment "I guess I just lost track of time."

"I did keep trying to remind you," Doowee chimed in.

"It is okay my little mongoose, as long as you are both here," Harry said, hugging his daughter. "now come, the hotel is providing lunch for us."

"So dad, have you made any progress on your case?" Sally asked, as they sat down to eat.

"No, I have not been able to locate the smugglers," Harry told her "after this I'm going to visit the local constabulary, and we'll brainstorm ways to figure out where they are hiding."

"Well, since you've got work after this, I was wondering if I could perhaps go and visit my friend Jo," Sally told him.

"You've just met this girl; you two must have really hit it off," Harry replied.

"Oh we did," Sally told him "I don't know what it is, but there's something about her I like."

"Maybe it's how she's exactly like you," Doowee commented.

"Don't be ridiculous Doowee, we're not that much alike," Sally told him.

"Oh please Sally, except for the dog, she was a carbon copy of you," Doowee told her "I just hope she doesn't have her own Doowee here. Actually, maybe that wouldn't be so bad."

"Okay, you don't know what you're talking about," Sally told him, rolling her eyes "so is it okay dad?"

"Of course dear," Harry told her "have fun with your friend."

"Oh thank you daddy!" Sally said "I can't wait to call her!"

* * *

So after lunch, Harry left the hotel to seek out the local police. Sally meanwhile, had called Jo and was invited to come to her house. After Harry gave his permission, the two waited for Jo to arrive and take them there.

"Did you give her good directions Sally?" Doowee asked.

"She said she didn't need them," Sally replied "Falcongate has only one hotel, and this is it."

"Man, I should've stayed here, this is going to be boring," Doowee commented.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do at Jo's house" Sally told him "who knows, you may like it."

"I doubt that."

"Hey Sally." The Indian girl turned and noticed Jo, with Timmy not far behind, coming towards them.

"I'm looking forward to have you two over at my place," she said "I barely have any friends over."

"We're looking forward to it as well, right Doowee?" Sally asked, nudging her companion.

"Right, sure," a bored Doowee replied.

"All right then, follow me," Jo ordered, leading the way.

* * *

After what seemed like only a few minutes, the kids arrived at a large white house with some blue trim.

"You have a lovely house," Sally commented.

"Thank you," Jo replied "of course, it technically belongs to my parents, but I'm sure they'd be happy to hear that you like it."

The kids and dog entered the house and Jo led them down a hall to a large room.

"Everyone, this is Sally Bollywood & Doowee McAdam, they're visiting from out of town," Jo said to the inhabitants of the room "Sally, Doowee, these are my cousins; Max, Dylan, & Allie"

"Hey," said Max, who had spiky blonde hair and wore a green t-shirt with a white wave-like design on it, white sneakers & khaki shorts.

"Nice to meet you," added Dylan, who had short black hair and wore a blue hoodie with a white 8-bit like alien on it, black square-rimmed glasses, grey sweatpants and white sneakers.

"Ooh, I like your outfit," Allie commented, walking over and eyeing Sally "those colors work really good on you. The little elephant is a nice touch," she added. The girl had long blonde hair with a red Alice band, and wore a red t-shirt with a pink flower on it, long blue jeans, red shoes, and a red bracelet on her left arm.

"Um, thanks, I guess," Sally replied.

Doowee however said nothing, as he found suddenly smitten by the blonde. "Who is that vision of loveliness?" he asked, his eyes aglow.

"Are you talking about Allie?" Jo asked.

Doowee ignored her and went up to Allie himself. "Hi... uh, me Doowee, I mean... I'm Doowee," he said nervously.

"Hi Doowee," Allie said back "that's an interesting name; how'd you get it?" she asked, but noticed the redhead simply staring at her "um, are you okay?"

"He's fine," Sally assured her "I think Doowee is just a bit smitten with you."

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on boys," Allie replied.

"So Sally, what brings you and lover boy over there to Falcongate?" Dylan asked, watching as Doowee stared creepily at his cousin.

"We're here while my dad is attending to some business," Sally explained.

"And what sort of business does your dad do?" Jo asked curiously.

"I probably shouldn't mention it; it's kind of secret."

"What, is he a secret agent or something?" Dylan asked "and he has cool gadgets, like a pen that turns into a gun?"

"I bet that's what it is," Max added.

"Come on you guys, if Sally doesn't want to tell us what her dad does, then we shouldn't pry," Jo told them "come on Sally, you and Doowee can come to the kitchen and have a snack."

"Sounds good," Sally said "come on Doowee, take your eyes off of Allie for five seconds and have a snack with us," she added, grabbing her friend by the arm and dragging him off.

"Huh, bye Allie," Doowee said, waving as he left.

"Okay, I don't know about you two, but that kid really creeps me out," Allie commented.

"No question about that," Dylan said "but I'm more concerned about what that girl's father does for a living, that's so secret she can't tell us."

"Do you think it has something to do with aliens?" Max asked.

"Only one way to find out" Dylan said, activating his laptop "okay Sally Bollywood, what are you hiding?"

* * *

Next time, secrets are revealed as the SBI & Kirrins decide to join forces.


	3. Secrets Revealed

"Sorry about Dylan, he's what you call, oh, what's the right word…annoying," Jo told Sally as they enjoyed a snack in the dining room.

"Quite all right, I've dealt with his kind in Cosmopolis."

"Say Jo, do you think your cousin is into me?" Doowee asked.

"I doubt it, and you acting like a creepy stalked probably didn't help things either," Jo told him

"You'll have to excuse Doowee, sometimes he forgets himself," Sally told her.

Just then, Dylan interrupted. "Sorry to bother you Jo, but we'd like to talk to you, in private," he added, looking at Sally & Doowee.

"All right," Jo said exasperatedly "you two make yourselves at home, while I find out what this is about."

Jo then left with her cousin, with Doowee turning to his friend.

"How could you say that Sally?" he asked, "the love I feel for Allie is real."

"Oh please Doowee, you're a sucker for a pretty face, or have you forgotten that whole thing with Sinnitta?" Sally asked, reminding him of the time he fell for the evil niece of a crooked museum head.

"That was different Sally, and besides, Allie is clearly on the side of good," Doowee told her "we are destined to solve mysteries together."

"Look Doowee, I'm your friend and I don't want you to get hurt," Sally told him "because eventually, your heart's going to get broken, and then I'll have to be the one comforting you."

"Not this time Sally," Doowee said "my gut tells me this is right."

"Well, I wouldn't put much stock in your gut," Sally replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the den, Jo was meeting with her cousins.

"I know you said not to, but I researched Sally's dad…" Dylan began.

"Okay, why do I even say things if you're not going to listen to me?" Jo asked.

"And I found out he's a private investigator," Dylan finished.

"So?" Jo asked, not getting it.

"And that means he's probably here to solve a crime," Dylan explained "which, last I checked, we usually help deal with."

"Okay, but that still doesn't excuse you not doing what I said," Jo told him.

"You're not the boss of us," Dylan replied.

"Actually, she kind of is," Max reminded him.

"I think we should talk to Constable Stubblefield and sort this out," Jo said "come on."

"Um, what about Sally, we're just gonna leave her here?" Allie asked.

"She'll be fine," Jo said "we'll be back before she even knows we're gone."

With that, the Kirrin kids got on their bikes and headed downtown, with Timmy in tow.

* * *

Unknown to them, however, Sally had gotten bored waiting for Jo to return and was presently investigating the house further.

"I'm not sure we should be doing this Sally," Doowee told her.

"She told us to make ourselves at home, and nothing makes me feel more at home than a good investigation," Sally replied "besides, I just want to see more of this place."

"Jo sure has been spending a lot of time with her cousins," Doowee commented "how long could it take for them to say what they needed to?"

"It's not our duty to pry Doowee," Sally said, "it's family business we have no part of."

"Well, since we're touring the house, do you think…"

"No Doowee, we're not going into Allie's room," Sally interrupted "please try to get your mind off her. Honestly Doowee, you really need to be more like me; keeping your eyes open and being aware of your surroundings at all…aaaah!"

The Indian girl shrieked as she collided with someone.

"Terribly sorry about that, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going," the other person replied.

Sally looked up from the floor and saw an older woman wearing a green shirt and darker vest, tan trousers & brown boots. A yellow & purple scarf was tied around her neck.

"My fault actually, I guess I was a little distracted," Sally said, as the woman helped her up.

"Perfectly all right," the woman replied "one question though; who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Sally, and this is Doowee; we're guests of Jo."

"Oh, so you're the girl that Jo was talking about earlier," the woman said "I'm George, Jo's mum."

"Nice to meet you," Sally, said, shaking the woman's hand "Sorry about roaming around your house like that, see Jo went to talk with her cousins, so…"

"Oh, that was over 10 minutes ago," George told her "they left for the police station already."

"What?! Why wouldn't they tell me?"

"I'm surprised they didn't mention it," George told her "but they can be very focused on things, especially if they involve possible crimes."

"Why would they be interested in that?" Doowee asked.

"They're always off solving this crime or that," George explained "a group of little detectives they are. Well, I need to tend to my plants. Enjoy your tour of the house, and please try not to break anything," she added, then walked off humming.

"They're detectives too?" Doowee asked "what are the odds of that?"

"You can calculate them later, genius," Sally told him "right now, we need to wait for them to come home; I want to have a little chat with our new friend about this information I just learned."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kirrins arrived at the local constabulary. Inside they found a middle aged woman with brown hair and an Indian man, who they recognized as Harry Bollywood from their Internet research.

"Ah, good day young Kirrins," Constable Lily Stubblefield greeted them "what brings you down here?"

"We were just wondering if there was anything going on, crime related," Dylan replied.

"Oh indeed, but I'm not allowed to discuss it," Stubblefield told them "by the way, have you children met Harry Bollywood? He's a detective from out of town; he's helping me on that case I'm not allowed to talk about."

"Harry Bollywood?" Jo asked "are you by any chance Sally's dad?" she added, though of course she knew the answer.

"Yes, how do you know Sally?"

"I ran into her earlier today."

"Oh, you must the Jo that Sally was talking about," Harry said, shaking the girl's hand "it's nice to finally put a face to a name."

"Jo and her cousins have been a great help to me," Stubblefield told him "a bunch of little detectives they are."

Upon hearing that, Harry began to chuckle.

"Um, is there a joke we missed out on?" Allie asked.

"Ooh, is it the one where the chicken crosses the road?" Max asked excitedly "I love that one; although I don't quite get it."

"No, it's just, Sally is a detective herself," Harry replied.

"She is?!" all the cousins asked, shocked.

"Yes, she has her own agency back in Cosmopolis; I'm surprised she didn't mention it, it's pretty much her passion," Harry told them.

"Yes, that is a little surprising," Jo replied suspiciously "well, nice meeting you Mr. Bollywood. Good luck on that thing you can't talk with us about."

After the cousins and dog left the station, Jo turned to them.

"How come Sally never mentioned she was a detective?"

"It's not one of those things you bring up in polite conversation," Max replied "like how much food you can cram in your mouth at one time."

"Well I think it's time we had a little chat with her," Jo told him "come on."

* * *

Soon the Five arrived back at Jo's house and prepared to talk with their houseguest.

"Oh there you are, I wondered where you were," Sally said, pretending she had no idea where they had been.

"Yes, we took a little trip down to the police station," Jo told her "sorry we didn't mention we were leaving."

"That's alright, I had time to explore the house," Sally told her.

"That's nice," an uninterested Jo replied "did you like it?"

"Yes, I found it to be…"

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Dylan exclaimed "look, we know you're a detective okay."

"What? Who told you?"

"Your dad," Jo explained "and we were wondering why you never mentioned it."

"I could ask you the same thing," Sally replied accusingly "seeing as how you and your cousins are also detectives!"

"Who told you that?"

"Your mum."

"Okay, this is awkward," Max said "we should do something to lift the tension. How about interpretive dance?" he added, before dancing around weirdly.

"All right, so we weren't honest with you, but you weren't honest with us either," Jo said.

"To be fair, we didn't exactly ask," Allie pointed out.

"Not helping Allie."

"Sorry, it's just well…" Sally began before a huge grin came over her face "I've never had the chance to meet other detectives before! This is great; the two of us can team up and solve a mystery!"

"Well, we don't have a mystery at the moment," Dylan pointed out "except for that thing that your dad and Constable Stubblefield are working on that they couldn't tell us about."

"Must be the smugglers daddy came here to stop," Sally commented.

"Smugglers eh?" Jo asked "all right then Sally, I think we should work together."

"Yeah!" Sally said happily "it'll be the SBI working with the…whatever you guys call yourselves."

"The SBI? That's the name of your detective agency?" Dylan asked "that must've taken you a long time to come up with," he joked.

"Scoff if you want, but Sally Bollywood Investigations is a legitimate detective agency," Sally said "see for yourself," she added, producing her ID card and tossing it to the boy.

"Whoa, nice ID card, very professional," he said "Jo, how come we don't have ID cards?"

"We don't need them, everyone in town knows us already," Jo told him.

"Still, with a couple of these babies we could really become more efficient," Dylan told her "maybe start asking a fee for our services; I think 25p is probably fair."

"Okay, if we're going to work together, we'll need to compare notes," Jo said, ignoring Dylan's usual money ranting "Sally, why don't you tell us about some of your cases."

"Gladly" Sally said, before recounting her tales.

* * *

Next time, Sally finds herself envious that the Five have gone up against professional criminals, and Dylan & Doowee attempt to collaborate on a gadget.


End file.
